Q-Pid
"Because they don't have a heart! If they don't have a heart, they can't love anything or anyone." -Q-Pid Q-Pid is a character in the Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above and the Solo Storys: Shade's Master Shadow...NightDusk, Sia's Hometown Shock, and The Spark Dies Out. She is a expert archer that calles herself the "Princess of Love" and seems to try to make two people fall in love with each other. She also has a pet pink bire that she named "Love Bird". In the RP, Q-Pid was traped in a glass tube on the star ship Crash Man was captured on but was freed by Vector. After she was free, she started to be anoying by saying how romantic Crash Man was when he kissed Sia and when Espio pushed Luna out of the way of the Dark Cannon blast. She also thought Espio was "the ninja of love" after noticeing that his belly was heart shaped. She allowed the heroes to stay at her uncle's dinner party so that Black Doom could lose track of them. Q-Pid then came along with the heroes on their quest to defeat Black Doom. Durring the dinner party, Q took a liking to Omega and was impressed by his strength. Q-Pid showed her mechanic side by explaining to Eggman that puting the wrong overrider would make Omega go into overdrive kill mode. And also helping Omega by fixing his curcets when they were damaged by the overrider and got rid of a bug in his curcits as well. Q-Pid came along with the heroes since then. Q got frightened when Blaze shot a fireball at Luna's face. Q-Pid has also helped Espio get alone with Luna by shoving everyone else down to the storage room after a growl came from there. She also gave Espio and Luna a warning when the other heroes was about to enter the main seating room with them. When Q-Pid was surounded by MissingNo., she got frightened and said that her mother's last name was Robotnik befor she married Q-Pid's dad. While inside MissongNo., a bionic arm came in and grabed her and toke her out of there. After that, Q discovered that it was Eggman who toke her out of MissingNo.. When Eggman put her down onto the starship, Q-Pi was turned into a trophy and the Shadow Bugs used her trophy form to creat False Q-Pid. However, Q-Pid was soon freed by Luna and escaped with the heroes. Q-Pid is currently with the heroes. Abilities Q-Pid uses a bow and "special" arows to attack her enemies of "other" resons. She has fore different typs of arows: the Love arow, the Attack arow, the Sheild arow, and the Break-Up arow. The Love arow makes someone fall in love with the first person of the opposite gender they see. The Attack arow is a normal arow Q-Pid uses to attack her foes. The Sheild arow creates a sheild around herself and others. The shield is unbreakable. And the Break-Up arow is the one that Q-Pid uses the least, because it makes a person not love the person they love. Seven Years Later Seven years later, Q-Pid is a machanic for G.U.N. and still close friends with Shadow and Omega. Relationships The Vile Fiends E-123 Omega So far in the RP, Q-Pid's greatest friend is the robot E-123 Omega. Or as she calls him, "Big Boy". So far Omega has been the only one that had Q-Pid shown great care for. In the RP when Eggman used an overrider on Omega, Q-Pid became really mad at Eggman. It seems her friendship with Omega started when they hanged out together at her uncle's dinner party and was impressed by Omega's strangh. Crash Man and Sia Sapphire Espio the Chameleon and Luna Moonstone Charmy Bee Q-Pid dosen't have much of an relationship with Charmy, but she thinks it's cute how he saw Sia and Crash Man and thinks that hes into love as well, seeing how Charmy sings "sitting in a tree" sometimes. Gallery Juilet.PNG Q-Pid's Outfit.jpg Q-pid.PNG Juliet Valentine.PNG|Q-Pid's secret identaty: Juliet Valentine Q-Pid Real Life.PNG|Q-Pid's design in Real Life of Heroes Q-Pid Real Life Anime.png|Q-Pid, Real Life of Heroes Q-Pid Real Life Uniform.PNG|Q-Pid's school uniform in RLoH Trivia *Q-Pid's name is a referance to the name "Cupid" *Also, her interest in love is like Cupid's interest in love. *Acording to Sia, befor she met Crash Man and Shadow, Q-Pid made Sia fall in love with Sal. Dispite the fact that Sia hates Sal. This could mean that Q-Pid would probaly make someone fall in love with someone else even though theres no signs of romance. *Q-Pid is the only member of The Vile Fiends who has appeared in themost RP Solo Stories. And also is the only member that has appeared in all of the RP Solo Stories. (made by SierraSia) *Q-Pid is the first character to appeare in the 2nd RP who first appeared in a RP Solo Story. *Q-Pid's uncle's mnsion is simaler to the one in the game MySims Agents, only the walls of the party room are a yellowish-goldish color and the mansion is not at a swamp. *When CM's sister Laura questioned Espio's and Luna's relationship, Q-Pid made a referance to the Bean+Solar couple of the RP. Witch is somewhat irronic since Luna and Solar are the opposite versions of each other. *Her relationship with Pinky is similar to Myouri and Fue's relationship. *During Life in Ragnarok, Pinky refers to her as Qt. 3.14, common Internet slang for an attractive young woman. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Q Category:Vile Fiends Category:Villains Category:OCs